


Burnin' Up (For You Baby)

by iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN



Series: AkaFuri Fics for the 4/12 Drought [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuuoru, Happy Furiaka Day, M/M, Top Furihata Kouki, furiaka, grammar errors, i wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN
Summary: Ah- Kouki!" Seijuurou moaned loudly, his voice breaking as he whined.Furi couldn't remember a time he felt so powerful, with the love of his life, the most dangerous man in the world, on his knees rocking back into him....Aka pushing my Furiaka agenda.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Furihata Kouki/Akashi Seijuurou
Series: AkaFuri Fics for the 4/12 Drought [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337203
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Burnin' Up (For You Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i updated. I wasn't expecting to update, but hey! 
> 
> So at the end of my last fanfic I left a note saying Akashi would let Furihata top of he asked...so yeah, Furihata tops. 
> 
> Enjoy. Happy Furiaka Day!
> 
> Edit: 69 hits. Haha nice xD
> 
> Edit: I can't believe I forgot to add a setting. Why do people read my stories?

On a harsh Winter's night, deep in the forest, a young hunter stowed away with his fiery lover in the cave where they'd first met. Inside the cave, fur pelts softened the ground while the small lit torches illuminated their nest. The human male, with tan skin, brown eyes and matching hair, gazed down at the Alpha Dragon Fae with adoration and something more. 

What a sight he was. 

Furihata Kouki drank in the sight of his lover, admiring the way his back, glistening with sweat and littered with glittery scales, arched for him. The way his large red wings, carefully folded, would twitch when he moved just right. The way his hips, held firmly in his grasp, rolled desperately to deepen his pleasure. The way his shoulders hunched, and the way he tossed his head back, causing mop of red strands to float as he let out a sweet, long moan. He groaned when his lover's thick black tail tighter around his waist, blocking his view from where they were joined. 

"Ah- Kouki!" Seijuurou moaned loudly, his voice breaking as he whined. 

Furi couldn't remember a time he felt so powerful, with the love of his life, the most dangerous man in the world, on his knees rocking back into him. Akashi Seijuurou, usually so dominating and controlled, had presented himself before the human hunter, and given him the reigns over their coupling. Furihata loved the way the Fae's control would slip more and more as he sought out his own pleasure. He moaned at the way Akashi sung for him when he fucked him just right, when he hit that little bundle of nerves so deep inside his velvety walls. He wanted to embrace his release, but he knew that Akashi would protest with angry bites and sharp claws along his front, so he resisted. 

"Fuck." Furihata groaned, snapping his hips into the Fae. He was riding on the end of his pleasure, desperate to make his lover come first. He willed his hips to maintain a steady pace as he bent over his lover, placing a sweet kiss on the space between his wings. 

"K-Kouki," Akashi panted over his shoulder. "aah- 'm so close." 

"Me too." Furihata said through clenched teeth. He was too close. 

"I wa-want to see you." Akashi said as his tail slowly, almost reluctantly unwound from the brunette's hips. 

Furihata, a few thrusts away from ecstacy, had enough consciousness to pull out of Akashi, both groaning as he did so, and toss his lover in his back. The Dragon Fae immediately raised his hips and wound his tail back around his lover, just as impatient to reach his own pleasure. Furihata wasted no time in easing back in. With a bruising grip on Akashi's hips, he resumed his pace. 

"Ah!" Akashi screamed as Furihata struck his prostate again and again. Furihata watched those ruby eyes dilate as they locked on his own brown ones, the way his face and chest flushed so deep they rivaled his scales, and the way little wisps of flame leaked from his lips as he cried. 

"Sei-" Furihata started. "Sei I love you". He proclaimed. And that sent the Fae over the edge. Furihata thrusts became erratic as his lover came, his eyes rolling back to his head, and the huge plume of fire flying from his mouth as Furi's name left his lips. And Furihata finally caught his own release, with a blinding flame and a honey-kissed whine drawing it out of him. 

How fortunate he was to have stumbled upon this man, his husband. And how marvelous it was, to get lost in the love, trust, pleasure, and power that the other man had gifted him. As he gazed at his lover, he let the heat of their passion wrap around him, burning just as bright as the love in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Bonus*
> 
> Wow, passion was really hot. 
> 
> "Kouki" the redhead breathed as he blinked up at his lover, "I lov-" 
> 
> Furihata, still coming down from his high, startled as Akashi pushed himself up on shaky arms, and watch as his husband reached up at him. 
> 
> "Kouki!" Akashi reached for the brunette's head, "Your hair is on fire!" 
> 
> Oh, that makes sense.
> 
> "AAAAAH!"
> 
> El Fin
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
